


The Gift Of Love.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Inspired by Music, M/M, McKirk., One True Pairing, Slash, Song Lyrics, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: It is Jim and Bones's first Anniversary as a loving couple.





	The Gift Of Love.

They are celebrating alone together in Jim's Cabin.  
Bones had researched an old Earth song to serenade his beloved Jim, as a special gift.

"Oh Darlin'

Don't know if words can say  
But Darlin' I'll find a way  
To let you know what you meant to me  
Guess it was meant to be.  
I hold you in my heart  
As life's most precious part.

Oh Darlin' 

I dream about you often, my pretty Darlin'  
Darlin' you're so fine.  
I love the way you soften my life with your love  
Your precious love, uh huh oh.

I was livin' like half a man  
Then I couldn't love, but now I can  
You pick me up when I'm feeling sad  
More soul than I ever had  
Gonna' love you every single night  
Cause I think you're too outta' sight!

Oh Darlin'."

Jim interrupted him smiling warmly. "Why Bones, you old soul-full romantic you! And I only got you a new Hypo to use on me."

"Ahem! Is it in your pocket Jim, or are you really turned on by my attempt at singing?!"

"Erm, What do you think Bones? Now stop that caterwauling and come here, I know a much better use for that delicious mouth of yours!"

Bones obeyed both his Captain's commands readily, saying softly. "Happy Anniversary Jim Darlin'."

"Same to you Bones Hmmm!!!"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics:-  
> Darlin'...  
> The Beach Boys.


End file.
